Easy Lover
by AkiraDawn
Summary: Fang has come to the resort city of Bodhum for a long planned overnight visit. Bodhum had it all, surf, sand, sun and Lightning Farron. Rated M for a reason! Lightning x Fang.
1. Bronze Goddess

Easy Lover

_She'll Get a Hold on You Believe It_

I don't own Final Fantasy, it belongs to Square Enix.

"It's about time you got here." a white and camel clad Lightning Farron greeted Oerba Yun Fang at her door.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. Traffic was a bitch and trying to get a cab was like looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks." Fang said. "So, you gonna let me bring my bags in or what, love?" Lightning looked awkwardly at the floor. It seemed as though the Pulsian goddess packed an awfully lot of things for an overnight trip to Bodhum. "You're glad I'm here I can tell. I see you smile. Is that the best you got?" Fang's comment made Lightning laugh. "Now _that_ is what I came here to see!" she stepped around Lightning, letting herself in. She sat her large and very full purse down on the tiled entrance of the house along with the other bag slung over her shoulder.

"My god, would you just look at this! You have the fuckin' ocean in your backyard for god's sake! I mean this is...it's unbelievable." Fang marveled at the ocean out the back windows of the townhouse where Lightning and her sister Serah called home. Beach property in this Resort town was a premium and Lightning was fortunate to call this particular property home thanks to a little thing called rent control. However, she owned the property now; but if she ever wanted to rent it to vacationers she could. Lightning Farron was sitting on a gold mine in the middle of paradise. "Don't you ever get nervous about all this glass?" Fang asked moving closer to the back of the townhouse.

"Why should I be?" Lightning asked making her way across the room and pulling open the sliding glass door before Fang could beat her to it.

"I don't know...what if you're naked or somethin'?" she just _had_ to wink when she said that didn't she? Ocean air rushed in causing the blinds to flutter. Fang didn't wait for a response from Lightning. She walked out onto the back deck to feel the salty breeze caress here skin. "Wow...so much sand out there. As far as the eye can see, I'd say."

"So, what are you in the mood for?" Lightning asked her putting her elbows on the weathered banister beside Fang. She could smell Fang's fruity hair as the breeze blew Fang's scent toward Lightning. Fang shot emerald eyes full of temptation at Lightning.

" I can think of several things." Fang said not allowing her gaze to falter.

"Good, because I think you'll like what I have to offer." Lightning answered, disappearing back into the house. Fang felt her heart flutter a bit as she watched the rhythmic crashing of the tides onto the sands before her. Lightning returned almost as quickly as she had disappeared. "You're favorite, right?" she said almost smiling at Fang. Fang put her hand over her mouth in excitement. She was quite tickled.

"Would you look at this! Farron, Farron by the sea...would you come out and play with me?" Fang said laughing with delight as she caressed bronze fingers over the clear bottle of liquor. She took it from Lightning, cradling it in her hands more tenderly than she would have cradled a newborn. It made Lightning turn as pink as her own hair.

"Hold on. I'll get us both a glass." Lightning told her as she disappeared again. When she returned she also had at least six bars of chocolate in her hand.

"Oh, you do know the way to my heart." Fang said snatching the chocolate away from Lightning before even taking a glass. Lightning perched herself in one of the high deck chairs and encouraged Fang to do the same.

"Liquor and a pound of chocolate probably isn't the best combination so we can always order some real food later." Lightning said shoving a quarter full glass of pure, clear liquor toward Fang. She watched carefully as Fang swirled it around in the glass, taking in the coconut laced scent.

"Yeah, that's a good call. What you aren't drinking with me? You can't just sit there and watch me swallow this!" Fang scolded her. Lightning laughed.

"Okay, okay! I just wanted to see how you liked it first." she said.

"What's not to like? It's pure liquor...with a side of pink." Fang said winking again. She tipped the glass to her lips. "That's cold...so smooth, coconut...just like being on the beach." Fang continued, running her finger around the edge of the glass and licking the drops of liquor away.

"You want some more?" Lightning asked her.

"Not until you drink yours." Fang said sitting her glass on the wooden table beside the bottle. Lightning did as Fang told her.

"Where's the other Farron tonight?" Fang asked as the distant sun began to slowly creep down the horizon.

"Mmm. She's at Snow's. Big party at Snow's tonight. One of their stupid friends is turning twenty-three or something. She has been there since 10:00 this morning helping him get ready. She's hardly ever here. She will stay over there four and five days a week." Lightning shook her head. "He is such an idiot, just like their idiot friends." Lightning poured Fang another glass as she did herself.

"Well, that _idiot_ is going to be your brother-in-law very soon." Fang reminded her. "He's not that bad. Sure, his bark is bigger than his bite but he loves your sister." Fang said taking another filled glass from Lightning.

"I know he does, I guess I just always thought Serah wouldn't choose on her own, you know? I always expected her to seek my approval of who she dated or...married." Lightning said swirling the crisp liquid in her glass around before swallowing it.

"Must be a sister thing. Well, I'm sure Snow Villiers treats your sister just as good out of the bed as he does in it." Fang said. Lightning laughed, maybe that second drink she took made her laugh with less inhibition.

"And I'm sure that when she is over there she spends more time in his bed than she does out of it." Lightning said. "That, however, is pure speculation on my part and I'm not about to ask her."

"I'll ask her. But don't worry today is not the day." Fang assured Lightning.

"You want to go to the beach before the sun sets?" Lightning asked.

"Can we take this liquor with us?" Fang asked placing her now empty glass on the table and trading it for the liquor bottle.

"Oh what lush lips you have." Lightning said referring to Fang's love of clear liquors.

"The better to tempt you with...my dear." Fang responded. Lightning could feel her heart race; not because Fang had slid out of the high deck chair like a black mamba about to paralyze her prey; but because of what had left Fang's coconut tainted lips. Without even thinking, Lightning took Fang's hand in hers and lead her down the wooden stairs.

* * *

"Pleeeeease! It will be so much fun!" a whiney voice on the phone begged.

"I am a single father with a son! Girl, do you even hear what you askin' me?"

"But Sazh!" Oerba Dia Vanille pleaded with him. "I'm stuck here in the middle of Bodhum with nothing to do because Fang left me here at this hotel! Come on Sazh!" there was a moment of silence on the phone. "Oh please! Oh please! Oh please! Oh pleeeeeeeease!" Vanille whined even more.

"Oooh no! Don't you go startin' that! You think I haven't heard Dajh do that kind of thing before? A forty year old man going to Nautilus with a nineteen year old girl to play with sheep and chocobos? Vanille, that just creepy!"

"Aww, it's not creepy Sazh! It's not like the sheep are mean or anything! Besides, they're so fluffy! I know! Take Dajh with us! Oh it will be such fun for Dahj! And with me in charge you won't have to worry about a thing! I can take care of Dajh! You can sit back, relax with a flavored slushie, take a nap...oh, oh! It'll be just like sleeping with a babysitter!" Vanille said excitedly. Sazh could hear her clapping her happy little hands in the background. If Vanille could see through the phone, she would see Sazh's head hitting his palm right now.

"I hope to god you not on a pay phone somewhere in public. Okay, you are right about one thing...Dajh would have a lot of fun and I would like to get some pictures of him with the sheep and the chocobos. And...as much as I hate to admit it, he would have fun with you too."

"Does that mean you'll do it with me Sazh!" Vanille squeaked with sheer excitement.

"Hey, hey! Calm down now! Don't you be yelling like that!" Sazh said simply mortified that complete strangers may or may not be hearing her side of this conversation. "Let me fix Dajh something to eat and change his clothes. We'll meet you at the Bodhum train depot in a half hour." Sazh said giving in to Vanille. Sazh had to admit, he couldn't wait to see the look on Dajh's little face when those baby chocobos came begging for food. Thank goodness there was an entire loaf of bread in the pantry for Dajh to feed them with.

* * *

Fang looked like some island angel as the waves lapped at her ankles and the ocean air blew dark hair all around her face. She let the bottle hit her lips with grace and it was clear by the fire in her eyes that she had swallowed plenty of liquor. The beach was hardly populated tonight as the sun dipped lower and lower by the minute.

"Here sunshine, don't let me be selfish with the bottle." Fang said handing the bottle back to Lightning. As Lightning put the bottle to her lips, there was a certain sensuality that came with drinking after Fang. Perhaps, it was a bit of empowerment, Fang's way of passing the torch so to speak. "You know, the pink hair makes you look innocent." Lightning laughed at her devilish counterpart.

"You're right it makes me _look _innocent." She swayed back and forth as the feeling of liquor surged through her. Fang reached out and put her fingers on Lightning's cheek.

"Mmm…all the fun…none of the guilt." Fang said tracing her fingers down Lightning's neck and down her arm until her fingers were interlaced with Lightning's. "You nervous? Holding another girl's hand?" Fang asked as a wicked smile crept across her face.

"Would you be nervous if I said I liked it?" Lightning asked her.


	2. Show Me Yours

"You know, this could get out of hand quickly." Fang said laying back into a sea of pillows. Lightning smiled.

"I wouldn't mind if it did." she answered Fang. Before Fang could say anything the phone rang. Lightning reached across Fang to get it. She could feel Fang trace the outline of her body while she reached for the phone. It made Lightning squirm with delight; feeling Fang's fingertips on her like that. "What? Serah...Serah...Serah...I cannot understand a word you are saying. What are you laughing at? Serah, I can't..." Lightning pulled the phone away from her ear so the crazed screaming from other end of the phone wouldn't deafen her. Lightning looked at Fang and laid across her as she tried to figure out what the hell was happening on the other end of this phone. Fang began wrapping loose strands of pink hair around her finger. Lightning switched the phone over to it's speaker function so she and Fang could listen to what was going on. Lightning rolled on her back and put her head on Fang's stomach.

"Hey sis. Sorry about that, Gadot just poured half of a screwdriver down Serah's back. Hold on...she called to ask you something...Serah! Serah! Hold on a minute...she's taking her orange and vodka flavored clothes off..." The phone could be heard slamming in to the kitchen counter.

"If we're lucky...this could turn in to one of those phone sex things." Fang said sneaking one arm around Lightning's waist and pulling her up so that her head was on Fang's shoulder.

"In that case, I hope we are not that lucky. On my god, do you hear all that noise? Who all is over there?" Lightning asked, though she wasn't really looking for an answer. She especially didn't care when Fang's lips touched the side of her head.

"Oops, I'm sorry...did I kiss you, love?" Fang whispered to her. Lightning was a bit too breathless to answer her. She turned herself around again so that she was now laying on top of Fang. The sound of Snow's voice broke Lightning's fixed eyes on Fang.

"Sis? Sis? You there?" Snow asked.

"I'll handle this..." Fang said pulling the phone closer to her.

"Snow Villiers! What the hell is going on with you? Shouldn't you be...I don't know...in Serah right now?"

"Fang! Hi Fang! How did you get here?" Snow asked quite surprised to hear her voice.

"I'm like a genie, baby...rubbed from a bottle and ready to please my master." Her eyes could have cut right through Lightning at that moment as she licked her lips tucked pink hair behind Lightning's ear. "Now, tell me about you." Fang asked trying not to let the aroused woman on top of her distract her to the point where Snow would know something was going on in the ocean front paradise that was Lightning's bedroom.

"Right now, I'm watching my friend Yuj freak out because he just got barbecue sauce on his overly expensive jeans. My friend Gadot just coated my fiancé in vodka. I'll be...wait why are you calling me?" Snow asked.

"I didn't call you, bitch! You called Lightning and I just so happened to hi-jack the phone!" Fang said. Lightning started laughing at this conversation but she didn't want Snow to hear her.

"Wait...I called you? Why the hell would I call you?" Snow asked, quite obviously confused.

"Dumb ass blond! You called Lightning not me! I got the phone in a hostile takeover! You have yet to say WHY the fuck you called! So make with the details or hang the hell up!" Fang yelled at him, trying not to laugh. Even Lightning was laughing harder now.

"You can't say fuck to me on the phone, Fang." Snow told her.

"I can say whatever the fuck I want to you on the phone! Hey, you want me to talk dirty to you and tell you some of the stuff I like to do in bed?" Fang asked.

"What the…NO!" Snow told her with much affirmation. He started talking a mile a minute to her but Fang cut him off.

"Snow! Snow! Snow! SNOW! Shut up! Just….just shut the hell up. I am done with you! Let's just agree that you and I have one thing in common and that is we are both getting some pink hair action tonight! Bye, baby! I love ya!" Fang said slamming the phone down. Lightning had horrified eyes on Fang. No one knew about her and Fang. She and Fang had only done this a couple of times and Lightning wasn't about to let her guard down. She didn't want anyone to know about her and Fang. She wasn't embarrassed to admit she was smitten for another woman; she just didn't think she could trust anyone to respect that. She also didn't want anyone to know that underneath her hard exterior, she could be smitten. That type of vulnerability was frightening to her. "Relax, love. He's so damn drunk I don't think he'll be able to get it up let alone have a clue what I just said." Fang said cupping Lightning's mortified face in her hands. "Do you really think…I would do anything to jeopardize this?" Fang asked sincerely with a certain tenderness in her eyes. Lightning smiled at her.

"I wish you didn't have an accent." Was her obscure reply.

"Why?" Fang asked as the ocean rumbled outside.

"Because it's sexy." Lightning admitted covering her face with her hands as if she were embarrassed by this.

"You like that huh? Take your clothes off for me. I'll show you mine…you show me yours. Oh and um…remember that conversation we had on the phone? You know the one? The night we had phone sex…the night I touched myself in a way that…well it was…divinely filthy? God, that feels like so long ago. Let's do it for real now." Fang said. Lightning could feel her entire body heat up.

"Say it again." Lightning begged of her as she reached over and turned out one of the two lamps that were on in Lightning's bedroom. She straddled Fang and waited for her to tempt again with her enticing accent.

"I said…let's do it for real now." Fang winked at her and pushed herself up on her elbows. "Come on, don't be shy. I got rid of your brother-in-law-didn't I? Now, take your clothes off so we can have some fun." Fang said. Lightning laughed sweetly. "I love to hear you do that. You don't laugh enough, you don't smile enough. Of course, you do it all the time with me…maybe I'm doing somethin' right." Fang said. She put her hands on Lightning's hips as Lightning smiled and teased her by pulling her shirt up just a bit. Fang smiled back at her as her fingers teased the edge of Lightning's pants. "You can do better than that." Fang said. Lightning didn't hesitate and peeled her shirt off. Fang admired Lightning's curvaceous form peeking out from her white lacey bra. Fang watched her with lustful eyes as Lightning's hands traced her own body. She reached behind her back all the while watching Fang carefully. She unclasped her bra, letting the straps creep slowly down her shoulders one at a time. Fang watched her with utmost intensity. Lightning sighed as she let her bra fall to the sheets below but still teasing Fang by covering herself with her free hand. The slight rubbing motion Lightning made only made Fang watch her closer. Lightning pulled her hand away, revealing her beautiful naked chest.

"Let me touch." Fang whispered to her.

"Not yet…baby." Lightning answered her giggling sweetly. "I sort of like calling you baby…baby." Fang smiled.

"Show me more." Fang demanded of her. With that request Lightning rose to her knees and slid her hands into her elastic of her pants. She didn't waste time pulling her pants off her hips revealing pale green panties to her.

"Now can I touch?" Fang asked feeling her own mouth go bone dry at the sight of her pink haired angel straddling her topless wearing only her barely there panties.

"You said you'd show me yours." Lightning reminded Fang.

"I did didn't I?" Alright, you win." Fang said pulling her blue camisole over her head revealing the tan lines that were hidden beneath her shirt. Lightning felt her heart race as she peered at Fang's beautiful naked breasts. "Wanna see more?" Fang asked as she teasingly ran her fingers over her nipples. Lightning's eyes pleaded for more without her saying a word. "Okay, those eyes say it all. Don't you ever look at me with eyes like that again, ya' hear me?" Fang said shoving her thumbs into her short shorts. Lightning felt her mouth hanging open at the sight of a very naked Oerba Yun Fang. Fang smiled and bit her lower lip. "You were expecting…something…weren't you?" Fang asked; Lightning couldn't' figure out what was sexier…the fact that she had nothing on under those shorts or the tan lines that circled her hips.

"Fang…" she whispered softly.

"Like what you see, eh? S'all yours, yeah?" Fang said as she squirmed in the sheets below. That made Lightning smile. She leaned forward and pressed her lips into Fang's allowing her already aroused body to slide over Fang's. She could feel Fang's soft embrace, her fingers in her pink hair; her overall tenderness. "You smell nice and ya' so soft." Fang said dreamily. "Shit, I've missed you." Fang said kissing her harder; letting her tongue play with Lightning's. Lightning's breath was warm in Fang's face as she broke their kiss and let her tongue leave a gentle trail down Fang's down, over her collar bone and to her breast. She could hear Fang sigh as her tongue softly caressed her and her free hand left a reassuring trail over Fang's body. Fang was at her mercy which Fang liked very much. "Why don't you take those panties off and let me feel some wet pussy?" Fang asked of Lightning. Lightning lifted her head and looked at Fang hopelessly. She had never heard Fang say something so vulgar to her before but it made her want to be Fang's slave at this moment.

"Yeah…okay." Lightning replied to her as she slid her lacey panties off her hips. Fang almost instantly reached a hand out to Lightning's inner thigh, sliding her hand between Lightning's legs. Lightning closed her eyes, allowing her head to tilt backward all the while letting Fang touch her.

"I think you may want me." Fang said continuing to touch Lightning with hungry fingertips.

"I think you're right." Lightning said softly taking Fang's hand in her own and moving Fang's hand away from her womanhood. Without hesitating another moment, Lightning pushed Fang's legs apart and quickly shoved two fingers inside her. It was so sudden, so unexpected and it made Fang moan for her. She wondered what had made Lightning so aggressive to her but she wasn't going to waste her time trying to figure it out. She touched Fang's body with her free hand, roaming her with grace and sensuality. The feeling of Lightning's tongue on her was enough to make her crazy. Fang felt the blood rush between her legs as Lightning's tongue did all the work. Fang felt lightheaded and slightly faint as she dug her hands into dark hair in a useless attempt to regain her composure. Fang didn't want to have all the fun, she wanted to give Lightning everything she was feeling right now but it was apparent that Lightning was going to take Fang all way before allowing Fang to as much as touch her.

Fang's hips buckled against Lightning as she panted and whimpered for her Bodhum beauty. Her entire body was becoming hotter and hotter the longer Lightning held her captive under the erotic spell. Without warning, Lightning got the response she wanted as Fang's sweet and desperate cries collided with the ocean tides. Lightning loved feeling the way Fang's body responded to her dominance. She liked knowing that it was her that drove Fang so wild. Lightning smiled and rested her face on Fang's chest; watching her chest heave in pleasure. Lightning examined Fang's flushed cheeks; pushing herself up Fang's body and moving loose strands of dark hair off Fang's sweaty forehead. "You want some water or something?" Lightning asked softly.

"No…I want to taste you." Fang said grabbing Lightning by the shoulders, forcing Lightning's body over Fang's. Fang was never satisfied with a one sided climax. She summoned her strength and forced Lightning underneath her. Lightning groaned and giggled in pleasure at the ferociousness in the way Fang tore into her with her tongue. Lightning called out for her as Fang's tongue left feathery soft flicks all over swollen flesh. Lightning brought the gentleness and Fang brought the fury. It was like a soft rain meeting a hurricane and it was a delightful balance. Fang's fingernails scraped Lightning's smooth skin, leaving trails of chills in their wake. Lightning let her own hands fondle her breasts while Fang drove her closer and closer to the moment of climax. Fang loved watching Lightning touch herself like that. Lightning wasn't loud, but she wasn't being quiet about what she felt either. She hissed at Fang to indulge in her just a little longer. It worked. Lightning squeezed Fang's shoulders as that fleeting moment of pleasure surged through her entire body. Fang pulled her body up beside Lightning, watching her with fiery green eyes.

"A little taste of paradise." Fang whispered to her letting her hand rest on Lightning's shoulder. Girls…they certainly know how to have fun.

So sorry for the slow update! I have been out of town and haven't been at my latptop to work on many new chapters.


	3. Just Call Me Angel

The phone rang as Fang cooked away on the stovetop and listened to the morning seagulls outside. "Farron residence, Fang speaking. How may I help?" Fang answered it without waiting for Lightning to bother with it. She wasn't even certain that her pink haired goddess had awoken yet this morning. "Serah Farron almost Villiers! My god…you sound hung-over and over-sexed. Oh, you are? Both of those? Well, what can I do for you sweetie? Hey, nothin' heals that combination like an aspirin and a long hot bath! Take it from me, honey." Fang said pushing something around in the skillet before her. "Why the bath? Because…I know ya' thighs are screamin' this morning and a bath, see…wait…did you want something?" Fang asked moving her skillet creation to a nearby plate. "How did I get here? I'm ya' fairy godmother baby! I come to those in need of me to make their wish come true!" Fang laughed into the phone. "Ya' need what? I'm sorry love ya' sister's not available right now, may I take a message? Alright, alright. I'll tell 'er to call ya'. You go take that bath ya' hear? Bye now!" Fang hung up the phone. She was pleasantly surprised to see her sleepy Lightning appear. "Well, well, well…just call me angel of the morning…angel." Fang said wrapping Lightning in her arms and kissing her. "I made ya' something. Come see." Fang said taking Lightning by the hand. Lightning smiled.

"Oh my god! You didn't. You made breakfast? Fang." Lightning covered her face and blushed.

"Sit down. I bet you didn't know I could cook. Here…for you." Fang said shoving a plate in Lightning's direction. She smiled.

"Oh god…" she laughed.

"Never been pampered before have ya?" Fang winked at her.

"Who was that on the phone?" Lightning asked.

"That was your over-sexed sister. Don't worry though, she's gonna' take a bath. It's gonna' be just fine." Fang said. "Ya' want some eggs?"

"Sure, why not? And thank you for…too much information." Lightning said.

"Anytime, sunshine…anytime. Hey, you eat your breakfast. I need to go pack up." Fang said. Lightning watched as Fang left her alone with her breakfast. Fang knew she had to get packed up although the last thing in the world she wanted to do today was leave Lightning behind in Bodhum. Another day here and Vanille would get suspicious of what was going on between Lightning and Fang. And speaking of Vanille, Fang didn't seem too concerned that she had left her fellow Pulsian all alone in Bodhum.

"Hi Sazh! I just wanted to say thanks for a great time last night! You're so good!" Vanille said happily on the phone as she packed her things.

"Vanille? It's 8:30 in the morning. Do you know I'm barely awake and Dajh has been up since dawn?" Sazh asked her.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you before I left today! I don't know where Fang is. She left me all alone. You're such a good father Sazh! The way you let little Dajh pet the sheep while you and I had some fun!"

"Vanille! Chasing a man that tried to steal me wallet is hardly what I would find fun." Sazh said.

"You have to admit we made a great team tracking that guy down!" Vanille said.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure thing Vanille." Sazh said trying to get her to hang up the phone.

"Awww, Sazh! Let's take little Dajh to Nautilus again sometime! I know! We'll spend the night! It'll be great! We'll make a whole holiday out of it!" Vanille said.

"Girl, why you gotta say such weird stuff to me so early?" Sazh asked on the other end of the phone.

"Sazh! I'm just asking you to spend the night with me sometime!" Vanille whined.

"Right…that's not creepy at all." Sazh said sarcastically.

"Sazh! Do you want to know what I'm wearing!" Vanille asked excitedly.

"No, no Vanille…I don't." Sazh said.

"Well, aren't you no fun! I was wearing the sticker that Dajh colored for me yesterday!" Vanille said.

"That's nice, Vanille. I'll be sure and tell Dajh." Sazh said.

"Listen, I have to check out of this hotel. I can't believe Fang never came in last night! I can't imagine where she would have been. "I had so much fun Sazh! I'll talk to you again soon, okay?" Vanille said.

"Alright, little lady. You take care of Fang." He said.

Fang was in Lightning's bedroom packing up her bag. How she had scattered its contents all over the place was a mystery but nonetheless she did. Fang caught sight of Lightning's seafoam colored panties lying there on the floor. She pictured Lightning…naked in her mind…peeling those panties off her hips…the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She glanced around as if someone may be watching her then reached a hand gingerly across the floor. "Oh my! Look what has dropped entirely by accident into my bag!" Fang said to herself as Lightning's underwear fell into her things. She looked at Lightning's unmade bed. She would have made it, but that would only remind her of the fact that she had to leave Bodhum and that was something she didn't want to think about until the time came. She gathered up the rest of her things and zipped her bag shut.

Fang returned to Lightning in the kitchen where she had left her. "Do you really have to go?" Lightning asked her. Fang sighed.

"Yeah…I do. I wish I didn't. Vanille's waitin' on me at the hotel. She has no idea where I've been. If she knew I'd been hittin' pink pussy…well…let's just say I'd have a hell of a lot of explainin' to do." Fang said a bit regretfully. Lightning shoved her plate aside and took Fang in her arms.

"I'll miss you." Lightning said. It was strange hearing Lightning sound so needy, in earnest for the Fang that took care of her.

"Come on love, don't make me miss you too. Ya' know I will…at least make it easier on me." Fang said.

"Maybe I'll come to Pulse…sometime soon. Maybe you and I…can get naked in Sulyya Springs again." Lightning laughed to herself. "That was the first time…I had ever been with a woman. You were so gentle with me." She whispered to herself.

"Love…I think that's the first time you were with anyone." Fang said kissing the top of her head. Lightning laughed again. She was a little embarrassed because Fang was right. She remembered that time at Sulyya Springs as if it happened yesterday. She held on to Fang wishing so much she wouldn't leave, yet knowing she had to.

"So, do you have to pick Vanille up?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, she'll be waiting on me." Fang said. Lightning looked up at Fang. She had a certain degree of helplessness in her eyes; uncommon for someone as hardened as she.

"Don't you look at me like that." Fang leaned forward and kissed her again, letting her fingers run through soft pink hair. Her kiss was gentle, reassuring and full of earnest for Lightning.

"When you ever gonna tell ya' sister?" Fang asked her.

"I don't know. It's not that I care what she thinks. It's just frightening for me…letting someone else know that…I love you."

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell Vanille if you tell your sister. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but…you know, sometime soon." Fang said. For some strange reason, that made it less scary; hearing Fang say that.

"Alright…yeah. I can do that. You tell Fang, I tell Serah…but not today." Lightning said holding on to her tighter.

"Not today, no." Fang said.

"What do you think Snow will say?" Lightning asked.

"It will be something like…what the hell! Sis' and Fang? That's fucked up! It's like…two girls' or something; You know, it will be some kind of dumb blond thing" Fang said coming up with the most appropriate thing she could think of. It made Lightning laugh.

"I'm gonna miss that laugh…it's priceless ya' know." Fang said. "I gotta go get my bags." Fang released Lightning, letting her fingertips play against Lightning's as she left to retrieve her bags. Lightning walked over to the open sliding glass door and peered out over the Bodhum waves. She was consumed with a carefree and somewhat fluttery feeling. Sure her easy lover was leaving her…but only for a while. She knew she would go to Pulse sometime soon to be with Fang again.

"You all ready?" Lightning asked hearing Fang walked back into the room.

"As ready as I can be." Fang answered putting a hand on Lightning's cheek. Lightning walked her to the door, opening it to the salty air that would embrace Fang.

"I'll call you…when I get to Pulse. I promise. I wanna hear your voice…when I get there." Fang said. Lightning forced a smiled.

"Please…call. I'll be right here waiting for you." Lightning said.

"Oh and um…if you're looking for those panties of yours? They uh…they…fell down the register in your room." Fang said. Lightning laughed.

"Okay, I'll look into it." Lightning said holding on to Fang one last time before she had to go. She watched as Fang slipped away, waving before she was too far from view. Lightning closed her door and sighed; sinking to the floor. She smiled. Oh, what a night. She knew it would happen again.


End file.
